


A Brief Period of Joy

by sassySherlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Moral Lessons, Narrative, Past, Short Story, This was just to vent, prose, things got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassySherlock/pseuds/sassySherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had a way of taking the most ordinary things and turning them into something magical. But lately, things have been stealing away the magic from her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Period of Joy

She sits curled into the smallest ball possible on the couch. This takes concentration- a great amount of it. Joy has always had a great deal of concentration... There was a time when that one, small girl could put that energy into something that surpassed what most humans could do. She created life from life. Joy had a way of taking the most ordinary things and turning them into something magical. But lately, things have been taking the magic from her. 

The lights flicker in a phantasmic paleness of blue and in that dark room; one, small girl becomes even smaller. The round of tightly held muscles pinned to that spot on the couch does not stir as the spectres of a hundred different people, that all look the same, dance on the walls.Little girls, with ribbons in their hair, singing, skipping. Learning the alphabet and reading fairytales for the first time.

These twirl away into what can only be described as mirror images of the old Joy, bright, young women, writing and laughing, thinking and creating- a sun seems to burst into the room and for just one moment, Joy can almost remember what the green grass felt like beneath her feet when she used to run her way through the summers. She can almost remember the scent of the breeze ruffling through her hair. As she just begins to warm under these golden, waltzing figures- everything halts.

Not even the blue of the low lights is left behind. As the room grows cold and dark, it also grows empty. Slowly, creeping their way up the walls, like shadows, are the epitome of those children of the sun- old, haggard, ghosts of time yet to come begin to appear on the walls.

Before they can reach their pale and sickly arms out to her- Joy grabs what she has been curled around on the couch, and pulls the trigger, and with that millisecond of an action-kills the entire lifetime of herself.

But that's the thing, with dreams we can see the future, but a future without dreams is not one worth seeing through.

Thus ends the tale of how the loss of dreams killed a life of Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, if you're reading this, thanks for coming here. I had a rough time in my personal life the last couple of months and when I was in a very dark place, I sat down and wrote this to put my emotions out of my heart and mind, and onto a piece of paper instead. 
> 
> I wanted to share this story just to say-there's always another way. You can talk to someone, and if you feel like there is no one, my inbox is always open. You can read, you can draw. If you're like me, you can write. Writing saved my life...creating something and putting it out in this crazy universe is sometimes the best way to remind yourself that there is a reason for you to be in it. So please, Stay Kind. Stay Weird, and most importantly, Stay Here. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
